CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA, ENAMORADA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Este es una historia basada en la serie Mujeres Asesina, con los personajes de Twilight. chklo ta padre
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!! DE NUEVO COMO SABRAN SOY FAN DE MUJERES ASESINAS Y COMO LOCA IDEA SE ME OCURRIO HACER MIS PROPIOS CAPITULOS DE MUJERES ASESINA BASADO EN LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO…**

**ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PRIMER EPISODIO DE: "**_**CHICAS TWILIGTH ASESINAS: ISABELLA, ENAMORADA" **_

**NOTA: LOS TEXTOS QUE ENCUETREN EN NEGRITA, SERA LAS PARTES NARRADAS DESDE EL CIEM (CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION ESPECIALIZADAO EN MUJERES) PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN EN EL CAMBIO REPENTINO DE LOS DIALOGOS**

********************************************************************************

ISABELLA, ENAMORADA

Capitulo 1:

Desde los pasillos se escuchaban los pasos de Isabella dirigiéndose al cuarto de su marido, pero antes de entrar se detiene en el barandal de la escalera llorando impotente por no poder hacer nada. Resignada entra lentamente, y desde la puerta observa a su Edward agonizante, faltándole el aire, aferrándose a la poca vida que le quedaba.

Lo único que puede ella hacer es tomar la jeringa con morfina y suministrándosela con el corazón destrozado…

-papa!- dijo Devora, la hija de Edward entrando a la habitación observando perpleja lo que Isabella había hecho

_Que emane como la sangre_

_Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

_Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

_Como emana la sangre en una herida abierta_

_Como el castigo al pecado de Eva_

_Que afecta a toda especie de hembra._

_Que emane como la sangre_

_Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

_Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

_Como emana el llanto y se convierte en río_

_Que desemboca en el mar del olvido_

_Donde se ahoga el dolor y el grito_

_Que emane terror, el desprecio, el rencor_

_Y toda vejación, desconsuelos_

_que emane sudor y toda humillación_

_la venganza, el pesar y tantos miedos._

_Que emane como la sangre_

_Deja que emane, que emane, que emane_

_Que corra, que escurra, que brote, que fluya_

_Como emana el cuerpo de un recién nacido_

_Que con su madre se funden en un grito_

_Contra las miserias para sus destinos_

_Que emane terror, el desprecio, el rencor_

_Y toda vejación, desconsuelos_

_que emane sudor y toda humillación_

_la venganza, el pesar y tantos miedos._

_Que emane dolor, las descargas de horror_

_El odio el rencor y su recuerdo_

_Que emane ya no, el sollozo en la voz_

_Y este llanto que rompe en mi pecho_

_Que fluya, que siga, que se diluya_

_Que corra, que no se detenga en mi cuerpo_

_Que no m envenene por dentro_

_Que siga…_

_Que emane terror, el desprecio, el rencor_

_Y toda vejación, desconsuelos_

_que emane sudor y toda humillación_

_la venganza, el pesar y tantos miedos._

_Que emane dolor, las descargas de horror_

_El odio, el rencor y su recuerdo_

_Que emane ya no, el sollozo en la voz_

_Y este llanto que rompe mi pecho_

_Que emane, que emane_

Mientras el forense se llevaba el cuerpo de Edward, y la policía a Isabella, se escuchaba el llanto de Devora, gritándole mientras pasaba:

-ASESINA!!! ELLA MATO A MI PAPA!!! ASESINA!!!

-si doctora- dijo la oficial desde su radio- estamos iniciando el traslado del cadáver, de la sospechosa y de los testigos

_11 meses antes_

Edward e Isabella caminaban en el parque, abrazados uno al otro era una tarde fría y solo se oía la tos de Edward

-ay esa tos, esa tos- le dijo ella

-yo creo que me va a dar gripa- contesto él mientras fumaba su pipa

-no, yo creo que estas fumando demasiado- contrarresto a que él se negó- voy a sacar una cita con el médico para que te revise

-no no- siguió negando- los doctores siempre te encuentran algo, sabes cuál es la mejor forma de mantenerte sano?

-no ir al médico- respondió ella rápidamente

-claro!

-si te conozco de memoria Edward Cullen- respondió- y que me estabas diciendo de Devora?

-pues lo de siempre, se la pasa peleando con su marido últimamente

-ay, estas parejas de ahora verdad?-el asintió- no duran nada

-sabes que me pregunto ella?

-que cosa?- contesto abrazando a su marido

-que cual era la fórmula para llegar a estar juntos 20 años como nosotros?

-y que le dijiste?

-que cada día que pasa me pregunto, si te erigiría de nuevo?

-y…- contesto confusa- me erigirías de nuevo?

-mmm…- se quedo pensando- porque no me hablas el lunes como a esta hora y te digo- ella soltò una carcajada, igual que él y sin querer había tosido de nuevo

-ay esa tos

Una semana después ambos se encontraban en su cuarto después de haber ido a una reunión con sus amigos

-estuvo divertida la reunión verdad?-pregunto ella desde el baño

-muy divertido- dijo el comenzando a reír, pero entre risas sintió como que el aire le faltaba, y empezó a jadear tomándose del costado, agitándose

-que te pasa?

-un dolor- dijo el- ah!!

-que tienes?- grito ella, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie cayéndose en el intento y jadeando- Edward!! Edward!!- se paro rápidamente nerviosa- un teléfono- busco por el cuarto…

En el hospital Isabella y su amigo Jacob( a quien le había pedido ayuda) observaban a Edward tumbado en la cama con una mascara de oxigeno para que el respiraba, el doctor que lo atendía le hizo señas para que ella lo siguiera

-ahora regreso- le dijo ella a Jacob, mientras salía del cuarto rumbo al pasillo hable el doctor:

-los estudios detectaron un tumor en el pulmón derecho, pero todo esto es preliminar tenemos que hacer mas estudios para determinar el diagnostico

-se va curar?- pregunto ella

-ya le dije tenemos que hacer mas estudios, para ver la gravedad, existe la posibilidad de operar

-de una operación- afirmo

-no pierda la fe, hay posibilidad que su esposo se cure, con permiso- le dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a su consultorio

En el comedor de su casa, sentada revolviendo una taza de se te hallaba Isabella pensativa cuando sintió unos brazos que ella muy bien conocía

-Edward-volteo- amor debes estar en la cama- el negó

-llevo semanas en la cama- dijo jadeando

-Edward el doctor dijo que debes descansar mucho

-voy a descansar mucho- jadeo- cuando me muera

-ah!!- suspiro ella

-no te enojes- tosió- fue una broma

-te voy a preparar albóndigas, te parece?- pregunto

-aja- tosió y jadeo- ya te dijeron que estas hermosa

-pues… nadie me lo dice, tu nada mas, eres el único loco que lo dice

- es que es verdad- tosió lo cual ella rio despacio, de la nada ella fue por un poco de agua, la cual trago con dificultad

-mejor?, ya paso, vamos a descansar- con eso lo llevo a la cama- no te debiste levantar

-déjame por favor- dijo el mientras se acostaba- yo puedo solo- se fue caminando con mucho esfuerzo- ah! Y ponle sal a las albóndigas- ella solo rodo los ojos

-no me des instrucciones no le voy a poner, el doctor dijo que no te diera

-los médicos no saben nada!!-grito- y ni pienses que voy a ir a un hospital- tosió- quiero leer- aun tosiendo se alejo.

Tiempo después Isabella y Devora su hijastra hablaban mas bien discutían mas de parte de Devora sobre la condición de Edward, ella le leyó el diagnostico mientras la otra caminaba de un lugar a otro

-y ese es el diagnostico- dijo Isabella- pero yo no quiero que sepa la verdad, quiero animarlo darle esperanzas quiero…

-mi papa no es tono Isabella- interrumpió

-no quiero que lo sepa

-tenemos que internarlo no lo podemos dejar aquí y hacer como si no pasara nada- le reclamo

-Devora , tu padre se niega a ir a un hospital que no importaba si se quedaba en la casa mas relajado con sus libros…

-no no- volvió a interrumpir- a ti lo único que te importa es tu comodidad, verdad? no la salud de mi papa- le reclamo a su madrastra que solo observaba y con un golpe en la mesa salió de la habitación.

**-que paso con esta familia- pregunto la Dra. Meyer**

**-desde el primer momento la Sra. Swan confeso haberlo matado y la hijastra la srita. Devora Cullen es testigo presencial de los hechos-dijo la comandante Stanley**

**-ya iniciaron con la autopcia?**

**-si doctora**

*********************************************************************************

**UF!! POBRE BELLA COMO SUFRE Y SE PONE PEOR**

**BUENO AKI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**ESPERO QUE LE SIGAN LA ONDA ALGUNA DUDA**

**O COMENTARIO LO ESPERO CON ANSIAS**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA AKI ESTA LA CONTNUACION DE ESTE CAPITULO DE CHICAS TWLIGHT ASESINAS…**

**ISABELLA, ENAMORADA**

* * *

En el comedor Isabella le servía su cena a Edward…

-ándale come

-gracias-dijo mientras tosidos trato de ponerse derecho pero lo único que logro es que comenzara a jadear, mientras su esposa lo miraba- te acuerdas de lo que decía mi mama?

-que?

-habla, que es gratis

-ah si- rio sin ganas

-que diría si me viera que apenas puedo hablar

-pues ya no digas tonterías, vamos a ir a nutrición, veras que te vas a curar- le dijo ella poniéndole las manos en la mejilla, mientras el tomaba su mano entre las suyas mientras tosía mas fuerte

-estos son los análisis- dijo el doctor entregándoselos a Bella- los resultados comprobaron el cáncer, lo siento ya no es posible hacer algo el tumor esta muy avanzado

-y que sigue de esto doctor?-pregunto- le va a doler?

-Edward tiene Metástasis, el cáncer ah invadido los demás órganos si hay oportunidad de quimioterapia va a ser muy agresiva, no hay otra forma… no hay otra forma de…

-morir- completo ella, el doctor solo asintió

La tos de Edward se oia por toda la casa, para cuando Bella corrió al baño para ver lo que le pasaba a su marido lo que vio la dejo horrorisada: de su boca corría sangre.

-Edward!!- grito-ay mi amor, déjame limpiarte- mientras ella lo limpiaba el entre jadeos le dijo

-estoy sexy?

-el mas sexy del mundo- sollozo- ven mi amor vamos a la cama- el se negó

-a la cama?, no Bella, mejor llévame a mi…-jadeo- a mi piano… hace…tanto que…no toco para ti

Ella lo llevo al cuarto de música donde se encontraba el hermoso piano de cola que adornaba la sala, con mucho cuidado Bella lo sentó en el banco, después ella se sentó a su lado, Edward levanto la tapa de este y comenzó a tocar la nana que le había escrito cuando se hicieron novios, la nana que había compuesto pensando en ella. Bella contenía el llanto mientras se recargaba en el hombro de el mientras las notas se oían por toda la casa.

Edward estaba sentado en el estudio escribiendo en su libreta cuando tocaron la puerta.

-ade..Adelante- respondió la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Devora- Debbie hija- le dijo quitándose la mascara de oxigeno

-hola papa-contesto- no te la quites, como estas?

-mejor- respondió tosiendo- mejor cuéntame como vas con tu libro

- me fue muy bien, solo tengo que corregir algo, pero a lo mejor si lo publican

-pues claro- dijo contento-que emoción tú primera novela

-esta dedicada a mi mama y a ti

El ya no respondió porque la tos lo comenzó a invadir

-papa te atienden bien? Te dan tus medicinas?- el asintió

-Bella no hace otra cosa mas que cuidarme- tosió- Devora cuando voy a ver que…

-papa- interrumpió- ella no es mi mama y yo…

-esta lista la cena- interrumpió Bella entrando al estudio ganándose una mirada envenenada de su hijastra

En el jardín estaban los dos, Bella leyendo y Edward mirando el paisaje conteniendo la tos y soltando un quejido

-que tienes mi vida?- pregunto ella- que tienes?

-me duele la espalda- contesto, ella se paro para masajearle la espalda, el soltó un gemido ante la presión

- mejor?- asintió- si?

-Bella siéntate, yo se que mi hija tiene su carácter- tosió- ha sido dura contigo, también ha sufrido con el divorcio y eso

-no importa- le dijo- es tu hija, yo siempre voy a estar para ti y para ella, nunca lo dudes

_**El forense observaba el cuerpo después de la autopsia mientras se quitaba los guantes y le contaba los detalles al detective**_

_**-Dr. Vulturi, en el cuerpo se hallaron restos de morfina**_

_**-no me extraña- respondió- en casos de cáncer de pulmón avanzado se utiliza para disminuir el dolor, este hombre estaba completamente invadido no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida**_

_**-entonces… que objeto tiene suministrarle una sobredosis de morfina**_

_**-para que ya no sintiera la muerte- contesto**_

-pasa Jacob- dijo Bella abriendo la puerta

- hola Bella, Edward esta durmiendo?

-no, esta en la biblioteca

-que bien traigo unos libros que…

-Jacob- interrumpió- Edward me dijo que le ibas a comprar la biblioteca

-si

-te quiero pedir que no lo hagas, dile que te arrepentiste- le rogo- es que el no sabe…

-que no sabe?

-que se va a morir- dijo sollozando

-no digas eso, todavía hay esperanzas

-y que quieres que le diga? Que le mienta?, Jake se esta muriendo, tiene Metástasis- dijo con lagrimas en los ojosa lo cual su amigo la abrazo para consolarla- hay momentos en que pienso que se va curar, pero la verdad es se esta muriendo, no quiero que sepa quiero que crea que va a estar bien, que todo va a ser como antes- Jacob la interrumpió

-en el hospital con medicamentos…

-que están cuchicheando?- pregunto Edward desde su silla de ruedas

-nada mi amor- le dijo Bella- Jacob vino a visitarte

-oh..Que…bien-dijo- tengo que platicar con el ven sígueme

-o mejor te llevo- bromeo su amigo

-ja…ja… que gracioso- ya en el estudio Edward se acomodo detrás de su escritorio mientras Jacob estaba en uno de los sillones de la nada un ataque de tos se apodero de su amigo

-por dios Edward!! Ponte la mascara

- no Jacob… Jacob me estoy yendo

-no digas eso amigo

-Bella no lo entiende- si supiera que lo entendía mas que nada pero solo fingía para no preocuparlo- o al o mejor no quiere entender, pero me estoy muriendo- dijo despacio mientras que detrás de la puerta Bella oia toda la conversación de su esposo y de su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos- lo siento…de aquí adentro por favor de lo que platicamos

-no te preocupes a nadie

-lo se- de la nada se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, era Bella, que decidió interrumpir ya no quería oír mas- vaya Bella que bueno que llegas, le estaba diciendo al terco de tu marido que se ponga la mascara de oxigeno pero no quiere es muy terco

-esta bien, en un ratito comemos

-bueno yo aprovecho y me voy- se levanto- adiós amigo

-que están ocultando ustedes dos? Eh?

-no… puedes estar en todo…son cosas de hombres- la regaño Edward

-bueno con permiso-dijo Jacob mientras se iba

_**Uno de los testigos observaba la foto de Edward preguntándose porque**_

_**-fue un golpe muy duro-dijo la testigo-jamás lo hubiera imaginado**_

_**-usted dice que era un matrimonio estable- le pregunto la Dr. Meyer**_

_**-se querían muchísimo, estaban realmente enamorados, cuando Bella se jubilo se dedico apoyarlo en todo lo que pudo el se enfermo y ella aprendió a inyectar, poner suero, le daba su medicamento… todo**_

_**-y la hija? Como era?- pregunto- cono era la relación con su madrastra?**_

_**-muy difícil, Bella y Edward sufrieron mucho por eso, ella nunca acepto el divorcio de sus padres y culpaba a Bella de ello**_

Se escucho el ruido de Devora mientras bajaba las escaleras

-se durmió?- pregunto Bella cuando llego del súper

-si- dijo secamente

-ay gracias por venir a cuidarlo- dijo poniendo las bolsas en la mesa

-que planes tienes Isabella?- pregunto su hijastra

-a que te refieres?

-a cuando mi papa ya no este

-pues no se-contesto confundida- aprender a vivir sin el, a no estar con el…

-sin el, sin su casa, sus amigos…

-Devora… a mi no me lastimas- siempre era la misma discusión- te lastimas a ti misma, el golpe va a ser para las dos, para que seguir peleando?

-porque si no peleo no existo, porque tu borras lo demás para el, porque por ti tuve que hacerme a un lado, irme de mi casa, alejarme de mi padre…

-nadie te ah hecho a un lado!!- dijo fuerte- tu padre te ama y yo…

-tu también?- la interrumpió- me quieres muchísimo- dijo con sarcasmo- verdad?

-si

-claro- respondió antes de irse

Dejando atrás esa pelea, estaba Bella ayudando a su marido a acostarse en su cama, mientras que el jadeaba agitado a pesar del poco esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y el dolor que le provocaba aquello.

-inyéctame por favor –dijo jadeando

-te toca hasta dentro de 2 horas

-inyéctame maldición!! Ya no aguanto el dolor de la espalda, me esta matando

-esta bien me voy a lavar las manos

Después de un momento regreso, abrió uno de los cajones y saco una cajita con una ampolleta

_Flashback _

-morfina?-pregunto confusa al medico

-Sra. Es la morfina o el dolor insoportable

-pero…

-es solo en casos extremos, vamos a empezar con una ampolleta cada 4 horas

-a empezar?- pregunto confusa

-mire, si ustedes han decidido que no se hospitalice, lo único que puede hacer para calmar el dolor es esto, su enfermedad esta muy avanzada

-pero no todos los días son malos; sus amigos lo van a visitar y escribe…

-los días buenos cada vez serán menos

-pero la morfina también puede…

-solo una dosis muy alta estamos hablando de 4 o mas ampolletas eso podría ahogarlo, no se preocupe no es nada

_Fin del flashback_

Termino de inyectar la morfina a su intravenosa y eso pareció calmarle un poco el dolor que tenia y suspiro ante eso

-mejor?- pregunto

-Si- dijo tosiendo y dándole palmaditas a lado en la cama Bella capto la indirecta y se acostó a su lado tomándolo de la mano- Bella?

-si

-yo no entiendo, no entiendo

-que?

-como…una…mujer tan…tan maravillosa…como tu…como me hiciste caso a mi?

-sabes porque?- le dijo riendo

-porque?

-porque eres igualito a Robert Pattinson (N/A: Ni modo que le pusiera Pedro Infante* como en el original verdad?)- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el solo se rio lo que provoco mas tos y jadeos

-que bueno que te estas quedando ciega-bromeo y ambos rieron aun tomados de la mano- Bella, estas enojada conmigo verdad?

-no, porque debería de estar enojada contigo?- contesto con voz quebrada

- porque yo te prometí…que te…iba a cuidar cuando fueras viejita

-ya soy viejita?- asintió

-si, pero el que se esta muriendo soy yo

-no digas eso, no digas eso- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- tu te vas a poner bien- le dijo mientras los dos se quedaban juntos en la cama

"_Creía en Edward y se estaba muriendo, me cuesta creer en las cosas que yo no veo aunque si me gustaría creer que me doy cuenta para la gente que es un alivio creer, verdad?"_ pensó Bella mientras veía a su marido dormir con dificultad (N/A :Ustedes entendieron? porque yo no y eso que lo escuche como 2 veces)

_**-tengo entendido que usted era amigo muy cercano de la familia y de Edward Cullen?**_

_**-25 años de una larga amistad, crecimos juntos en la misma calle- contesto Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos**_

_**-la Sra. Isabella Swan* se ha declarado culpable del asesinato de su marido**_

_**-ella sufrió mucho con la enfermedad de Edward**_

_**-el sabia que iba a morir**_

_**-si lo sabia, e incluso- volteo en busca de algo en su maleta- el me dio esto un poco antes de morir para que se lo diera a su hija, considero que usted debe leerlo- le dijo a la Dra. Meyer mientras le daba el libro y Jacob lloraba en silencio.**_

* * *

***BUENO PEDRO INFANTE, ES UN ACTOR MEXICANO QUE EN SUS TIEMPOS POR AHÍ DE 1930 O MAS ERA UNO DE LOS ACTORES MAS GUAPOS QUE HABIA, DE AHÍ LA COMPARACION, PERO COMO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE TWILIGHT QUIEN MAS QUE ROBERT JEJE.**

_*****_**SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE NO LE PUSE ISABELLA CULLEN ESQUE AQUÍ EN MI PAIS OSEA MEXICO AUN AUNQUE ESTEN CASADAS LAS MUEJERES SIGUEN LLEVANDO SU APELLIDO DE SOLTERA ADEMAS EN EL ORIGINAL, A ELLA NO LE CAMBIARON EL APELLIDO POR EL DE SU MARIDO**_** .**_

**OK AKI TERMINO OTRO CAPITULO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE QUE YA ES EL ULTIMO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN**

**BYE**

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS:**

**ISABELLA, ENAMORADA**

* * *

Edward se levanto no muy tarde para ir al baño y Bella lo intercepto para poder ayudarle

-porque no llamaste para poder ayudarte?

-solo voy al baño- dio tosiendo y con cuidado lo acerco a la tasa del baño

-cuidado- dijo sosteniéndolo- te ayudo?

-no, no yo puedo- el trataba de convencerla cuando de repente el se tenso y ambos bajaron la mirada notando que se había formado un pequeño charco bajo sus pies y los pantalones estaban mojados

- no te preocupes- lo consoló- yo te ayudo

-no no yo!!- Grito jadeando Edward- yo puedo!! Salte por favor

-esta bien-respondió- aquí voy a estar afuera por si me necesitas- se le quebró la voz al decir lo último y en cuanto cerró la puerta se desplomo y dejo que el llanto y el dolor la dominaron en ese momento.

_**-pues yo insisto que es la misma, la misma letra, todo coincide-declaro el detective Newton**_

_**-completamente seguro Newton- pregunto el Dr. Vulturi **_

_**--señores-dijo entrando la Dra. Meyer- tengo una asesina confesa y ustedes no me reportan nada, Marco?**_

_**- la victima presenta una alta dosis de morfina**_

_**-la comparación de la letra con la caligrafía del diario y los demás documentos es la misma coinciden a un 100%- dijo Newton**_

_**-el es lo pidió Stephanie- le dijo Marco**_

Otro día pasaba y Bella le ayudaba a Edward a recostarse en su cama, mientras el jadeaba del esfuerzo

-así?, mejor?-pregunto Bella, el asintió- si verdad?

-si- contesto y siguió tosiendo, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

-te ayudo a ponerte el oxigeno?

-no…no…todavía no

-seguro?

-que tienes ahí?-pregunto señalando su cara

-donde?

-aquí-le siguió señalando

-aquí?- se toco su cara- aquí…- pero no continuo porque Edward le había robado un beso, lo mas fuerte que el pudo dar

-tienes un beso ahí

-mentiroso- dijo riendo

-no, la nica mentirosa eres tu- le acuso y ella se callo en lo muy ciertas que eran sus palabras, aunque solo fuera una broma

-Bella?

-si

-el nombre del amor que nos tenemos, no vayas a…a… permitir…que…que yo pierda la dignidad- dijo jadeando.- eso no

-no

-por favor… prométemelo

-te lo prometo

-te amo- dijo besando sus manos

-yo también- después de un rato Edward se durmió, ella bajo a la cocina, pensando, caminando de un lado a otro- "no perder la dignidad, y como se hace eso?, como"- pensó

-toma tu sopa, es la ultima- le dijo Bella dándole una cucharada de sopa en la boca- eso es

-te quedo muy rica la sopa- ella sonrió- hemos tenido una hermosa vida juntos, no?

-si

_Flashback_

-dicen por ahí- comento Edward- que siempre hay algo de locura en el amor

-y bueno siempre hay algo de razón en la locura no?- interrumpió Bella

Ambos rieron ante eso y sus amigos se le unieron

-bueno, entonces me gustaría comunicarles, que no hay algo de locura en el amor, el amor es locura o no es nada-afirmo orgulloso- entonces quisiéramos que brindaron con Bella y conmigo por estos 21 años de inmensa locura y felicidad- levanto la copa y todos empezaron a brindar entre ellos, mientras Bella besaba a su marido

_Fin del flashback_

-que hora es?

-las 8:30- pero entendió a lo que se refería se levanto y fue a buscar algo a su cajón

-que buscas?

-tu sedante, para que puedas dormir, no?

-no luego…luego- tosió

-llamo Devora?

-si dijo que luego venia

-ella…ella sabe?

-si

_**-LE DIJO PORQUE LO MATO?!-le grito Devora a la Dra. Ella solo levanto las manos para tranquilizarla**_

_**-como era la relación de su padre con Bella?**_

_**-ella destruyo mi familia- respondió con furia- cuando se divorciaron, mi mama se fue a Europa y pues yo no quise irme a vivir con ella y mi papa me interno en un internado, ELLA LO MATO!!- grito llorando**_

_**La Dra. Meyer solo asintió a eso**_

El tiempo pasaba y Edward empeoraba día tras día no podía respirar, jadeaba y se agitaba ante el menor esfuerzo, se pasaba el día pasando su mascara de oxigeno, peo aun así Bella permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo.

_**-tratamos de no lastimarnos- dijo Bella con voz quebrada- que absurdo no?, como si el dolor pudiera evitarse**_

_**-Sra. Swan el dolor de los seres queridos no justifica que podamos decidir si viven o no- dijo la Dra. Meyer**_

_**-pero es que…- contesto tratando de no llorar- yo ya sabia lo que venia después ya lo único que yo escuchaba…- se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar- era el sonido que hacia al respirar, la asfixia que sentía, la tos, sabe yo ya no quería verlo sufrir de esa manera**_

_**-lo entiendo**_

_**-es raro matar verdad?- le dijo Bella- como que uno deja de ser normal cuando uno le quita la vida a otra persona no le parece?**_

_**-Sra. Swan…**_

_**-PERO YO QUERIA PROTEGER A MI MARIDO!!- grito**_

_**-por eso lo mato?**_

_**-usted se ha enamorado?- pregunto Bella a Meyer- alguna vez?**_

_**Ella solo la miraba pero no respondió**_

Edward jadeaba por aire a pesar de que tenia la mascara de oxigeno puesta, Bella buscaba en sus cajones , lo que necesitaba, la morfina absorbió el liquido de la ampolleta con la jeringa y se acerco a su marido, el solo la vio tratando de quitarse la mascara, ella le ayudo a hacerlo

-te…te…amo- jadeo Edward

-yo también te amo-le respondió besándolo y entre lagrimas, inyecto el liquido a la intravenosa, el dejo de ahogarse

_**Mientras tanto Devora leía el diario que le había dejado su padre:**_

"_**Devora: hija mía:**_

_**He perdido la batalla me lo dice el corazón y el silencio de tus ojos y los de Bella. No te angusties.**_

_**El tiempo te hará comprender, que vivir cargada de rencores te asfixia, te detiene y que el bien mas preciado, el mayor de todos es vivir la vida con verdadera lealtad.**_

_**Se acaba el combate, solo el inmenso amor de Bella, me ha rescatado del abismo, le eh pedido que me ayude a no perder la dignidad y a morir como lo que he sido… un hombre honesto y fiel así mismo.**_

_**Perdóname si no fui capaz de ser el padre que soñabas.**_

_**Te adoro"**_

_**Devora lloro, por lo ciertas que eran esas palabras que le había escrito su padre si no también por haber tratado como una mierda a Bella, que a pesar de todo, ella amo y cuido a su padre hasta su ultimo momento, aun llorando tomo el libro entre sus brazos y salió del cuarto en donde estaba, y vio como se llevaban a Bella esposada hacia su destino, dedicándole una mirada de perdón, a lo cual ella respondió con…**_

_**-lo hice por amor**_

Bella tomo la cuarta ampolleta y se la inyecto a su agonizante Edward que solo la miro y asintió, mientras daba sus últimos jadeos, ella lloraba cuando por fin su marido se quedo quieto era por que ya había descansado.

Ella miraba al vacio con una pequeña sonrisa, contenta porque Edward ya no iba a sufrir nunca más.

Fin

Historia basada en:

Ofelia Milan Lombardo, que fue condenada a dos años de prisión. Dadas la pruebas presentadas por Sofía Capellán* al juez su pena se acumulo a un arresto domiciliario de 6 meses. La ley de voluntad anticipada o el derecho que tienen las personas para negarse a recibir tratamiento medico en caso de padecer enfermedades terminales. Se discute actualmente en el congreso. Ayudar a morir a alguien es hoy en muchos países de América un delito tipificado por el derecho penal.

* * *

***SOFIA CAPELLAN ES EL PERSONAJE QUE INTERPRETA LA DRA. MEYER EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**QUE TAL QUE LES PARECIO ESTE PRIMER EPISODIO?**

**LES JURO QUE CUANDO LO VI POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTA HISTORIA LA IDENTIFIQUE LUEGO LUEGO CON BELLA Y EDWARD. ADEMAS DE QUE ME HIZO LLORAR EN SERIO ESTA MUY BONITA SI ESQUE LA QUIEREN VER EN VIVO Y A TODO COLOR COMO NI EL AMOR PUEDE EVITAR LA MUERTE**

**SI CHICAS LASTIMA QUE MATE A EDWARD, SON MUJERES ASESINAS ASI QUE AKI LOS HOMBRES MUEREN JEJE xD**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE **

**BYE**

**DENLE CLIC EN EL BOTON VERDE Y DEJENME VER SI ME ANIMO A ESCRIBIR OTRO EPISODIO PERO MIENTRAS LES DEJO ADELANTO DEL OTRO, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE…**

**PROXIMAMENTE EN:**

**CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS…**

**-**_**yo tuve la culpa…- dijo ella muy nerviosa**_

_**-de que tuviste la culpa Alice?- preguntaba la doctora **_

_**-de la muerte de Jasper…**_

…**ALICE, CONFUNDIDA**

**ESPERALO…**


End file.
